None So Blind
by Michael Weyer
Summary: L&O:SVUWAT crossover. Two investigators with marriage problems meet in a bar and find common ground. Nonslash


None So Blind

By Michael Weyer

Disclaimers: I don't own either "Law & Order: SVU" or "Without a Trace."

A short ditty that struck me and I wanted to put to paper as it were. All comments are welcomed.

Elliot Stabler took a long sip of the bottle of beer. The bar was only a few blocks away from the station, a place often frequented by cops from the preceint. It was still early in the evening so not that many people were inside, which was what Elliott preferred. He took another swig and stared into space, letting the alcohol settle into his body and brain. It wasn't enough to dull the ache inside but it helped a bit.

He became aware of a man sitting two stools down from him, heard him order a beer in a gravely voice. He let his eyes glance to him, instantly sizing him up like the detective he was: Forties, dark hair slicked back with streaks of gray evident at the temples. He wore a dark suit with shoes that Elliot realized was worth at least twice as much as his own outfit. He also carried a professional bearing that made Elliot immediately jump to the conclusion of "fed."

The man took the beer offered by the bartender and took a long drink from it. He seemed to become aware of Elliot's stare and turned his head toward the detective. "If you're working up the courage to ask me out, forget it."

Elliot couldn't help a smile. "Not that desperate, thanks." He paused as he saw the man's left hand, the small circle of lighter skin around one finger. "It was recent, huh?"

The man seemed confused, and then glanced at his hand. Realizing what Elliot had seen, he nodded. "Yeah. Divorce finally went through. I figured I needed something before I went home."

Elliott nodded back. "I know the feeling."

The man glanced at him. "You a cop?"

"Elliott Stabler, Detective, SVU." He extended a hand.

"Jack Malone, FBI, Missing Persons." The other man took it and shook. He watched as Elliot sat back, studying him carefully. "You too?"

Elliott paused before nodding. "Yeah. My wife took the kids, left me the house, went to her mother's place."

"Divorce?"

Elliott shook his head. "Not yet. We're trying some counseling but…" He rubbed at his face. "I don't know. You'd think after nineteen years, we could hold it together."

"Was it the long hours?" Jack asked. He didn't want to slip into 'interrogation mode' but it came naturally to him.

"Partly," Elliott admitted. "Also, I wouldn't talk about it with her. I'd come home after a hard case, I'd still be fired up about it and she'd want me to open up. Said it'd be better for me. Maybe she was right but…" He sighed. "I wasn't going to tell her. She didn't want to know what I see every day."

Jack sipped at his beer. "Yeah, I know how that is." He paused, looking down at his mug. "Was that all? Just the job stress? Nothing else?"

"If you're asking if I cheated on her, the answer is no," Elliot snapped, unable to keep a flash of anger from his eyes and voice. "Not that she believed it, especially considering my partner."

"A woman."

"A damn good cop. And no, I've never been tempted."

Jack was silent for a long moment before replying. "Then you're one up on me."

Elliott slowly glanced toward him. "You had an affair?"

"With a female agent," Jack confirmed. "And guess what? You made the right call. It's not just the cheating, it's having to work with her again. Especially after the divorce."

Elliot bit his lip. "Did you wife know?"

Jack nodded. "She got a job in Chicago. I let her know from the start I was going with her and the kids. I quit my post, gave it to another agent, got all set to move with her." He paused to take another drink and prepare his answer, even though Elliot knew what was coming. "And the night before we're set to go, she tells me she doesn't want me coming with."

Elliott nodded in sympathy. "Same here. I come home and she's gone with the kids and a note. Took me a while to really get it."

Jack suddenly snorted. "You know the kicker? I actually thought it was a last-minute thing. I honestly believed it was a temporary problem, she needed time alone and she'd let me come back. I still remember my friend talking to me after she left, basically asking me what an idiot I am to think that. He told me if I went over the phone records, I'd find calls to a divorce attorney."

"And you did."

"I did. It wasn't…a good divorce." The way Jack said it, it was clear he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

Elliot was quiet for a long moment. "I should have seen it coming," he finally said. "All the signs were there. I've worked enough cases to know a couple in trouble when I see it but…"

"But you didn't," Jack said. "Neither did I. I'm supposed to be a great investigator, I'm supposed to tell what people are thinking and yet I never saw it myself."

"When it's a woman you've shared your life with for years…had kids with…sometimes it's just hard to see what's right in front of you. Because when you see the absolute worst human beings can do to one another, you want to come home to something good and decent. And you don't want to admit that anything can happen that'll change that."

Jack made a sad smile. "None so blind as those who cannot see."

"Amen, my friend," Elliot said as he finished his bottle. "This…co-worker of yours. You seeing her now?"

Jack shook his head. "No, she's…moved on." He glanced at Elliot. "You seeing anyone?"

It was Elliot's turn to shake his head. "No. I still want to make it work."

Jack smacked a hand on his shoulder. "Try hard, pal. Trust me, coming home at the end of the night to an empty apartment is not healthy for you."

"Elliot?" The two men turned at the soft voice. Jack took in the attractive woman in nice slacks and dark blouse with tan jacket. Her eyes were fixed on Elliot's. "Hey, Cap said you were headed here."

"Yeah, just a quick one before I went home," Elliot answered. He motioned to Jack. "This is Jack Malone, FBI. This is my partner, Olivia Benson."

"Hi," Olivia said, frowning. "Is this…an investigation?"

Jack shook his head. "Just talking, that's all."

Olivia nodded before looking back at Elliot. "Do you need a lift home?"

Elliot rose from his stool and grabbed his jacket. "Yeah, that'd be good." He reached his hand out to Jack. "Thanks for the talk. See you around."

Jack shook his hand firmly, looking Elliot in the eye. "Good luck, man. I hope you make it better than I did."

Elliot nodded back as he followed Olivia out. His partner looked back at him. "What was that about?"

Elliot made a small smile. "Just exchanging notes. Always good to find common ground." He glanced back at the man back at the bar, sipping his beer. "Maybe a beat cop has more in common with a fed than we thought."


End file.
